what doesnt kill you makes you stronger
by Santanalover5
Summary: Years in the Future Santana finds herself in LA owning a night club but what happens when her girlfriend cheats? Friends from Santana's life come in back into her life. Pezberry, Faberry, Finchel, Brittana, Bartie, Pucktana friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Years in the Future Santana finds herself in LA owning a night club but what happens when her girlfriend cheats? Friends from Santana's life come in back into her life. I have the story complete but I cant upload it I have work so ill just give you a taste of it. Hope you like it!**

Santana woke up at 10:30 am to an empty bed when she gets up she realizes she has 30 minutes to get to work. She takes the quickest shower she has ever taken changes and is out the door in less than 10 minutes. She was never late to work especially since she was her own boss, but the night before was exhausting. She needed to clean and get the place ready for the night. The Latina owned her own Night club called Wanky Nite Club. When she got in the club she took off her jacket and a piece of paper fell out, she grabbed it and read what it said 'Hey Gorgeous not going to be able to make it tonight, see you at home at 4! Love you Adriana' Santana's head in frustration she threw the paper in the garbage. There were many workers already cleaning the mess from the night before.

"Hey boss! How are you today?" Puck said

"Puck how many times do I have to tell you that before the night you can call me Santana." The Latina responded

"Alright, San you still didn't answer my how are you today?" Puck "and by the looks of it not well"

"Adriana is not coming tonight" Santana said disappointed

"Why?" the guy asked

Santana just starred at him "o right like always she has no explanation, San she is up to something it's just too suspicious" Puck said

"Shut it Puck unless you want to find another job" The Latina replied and stormed off to her office

The night came and it went off without a hitch. Everything was so perfect Puck went to talk to his boss and tell her that if she trusted him and wanted to he can take over and close up. Santana looked at the time and it was about to be 1 am.

She decided she would leave it to Puck to close the club "Puck anything happens it's your ass!"

"Its cool boss I gots it!" Puck said.

Santana arrived at her condo, when she entered she saw clothes on the floor leading to upstairs. There was rage in Santana's face but she was trying to keep hope that it wasn't what she was thinking. The Latina headed upstairs and as she got closer she could hear moans and thumps against the wall. She ran the rest of the way and slammed opened the door. The wall was cracked a bit after the doorknob hit it.

"What the fuck are you doing Adriana?" Santana Screamed

"San what are you doing here?" Adriana questioned

"Well I guess I'm catching you in the act you cheating whore!" the Latina yelled and went to grab the girl on her bed and threw her out. Santana walked back to her bedroom where Adriana was sitting on the bed.

"Put some damn clothes on and get the fuck out!" The black haired beauty said

"Santana please hear me out" the girl pleaded

"Nope! Out!" Santana pointed to the door "almost a whole year together Adriana! I put up with your shit for a year and you go and do this!"

"Please I got lonely I love you can't we work through this?" Adriana said and moved towards the Latina trying to seduce the girl into forgiving her

"Adriana I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully" Santana said "you broke us when you lied, I'm

Pretty sure this is not the first time is it? Don't even answer that I know the truth. Now get your shit and Get. The. Fuck. Out!" Santana stated and started to walk down stairs when she yelled "you have 1 hour to get all your crap, when I get back you better be gone!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Next part, Sorry I have a busy schedule but will try to upload whenever I have free time.**

Santana had nowhere else to go except her club, so she decided to drive to any place. She arrived at the beach; she stayed in her car and cried her eyes out. She waited a little over the hour to head back to her home. When she got home the ex was gone and left a note on the door. Santana saw it but decided to just throw it away. She slept on the couch not wanting to know what was left in that room.

Santana got up the next morning to a knock on her door.

"Hey baby!" Adriana said trying to get back in the condo

"What the hell? I told you to leave, you're not coming in!" Santana said

"O c'mon my letter said I would be back" the girl said

"Well I didn't read it, I'm serious leave there's no more us. I don't want to know anything about you. Bye" The Latina said and slammed the door in the girls face.

Once that was taken care of Santana's business phone rang. It was either Puck or anyone trying to set up an event in her club.

"Hello this is Santana Lopez"

"Hello this is Rachel Berry's publicist, we hear you have events at your club, Rachel berry is premiering her new movie in two days and we need and after party spot, do you have space available?"

"Two days?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Nope we will be ready"

"Great see you soon"

"Thank you"

Santana hung up and called Puck to tell him that they will not be opening for the next two days to get everything ready for the day of the premiere. Santana raced to the wanky nite club. When she got inside everyone was working hard and making a big impression on Santana. This is a sign Santana needs to give a raise to her employees, she decides to give them inspiration.

"Hey y'all if this goes perfectly everyone and I mean everyone can expect a little something-" Santana was interrupted by Puck

"Yo boss not all of us want to get in your pants!" Puck teased

"Yo puck shut your Mouth up or you will not see anything in your next check!" Santana responded

"Second thought everyone wants in your pants!" Puck said and everyone laughed including the Latina

"Smart ass" Santana smirked "now everyone back to work please!"

Santana went to her office to make phone calls. Puck followed because he had a question that kept bugging him.

"Hey boss" Puck whispered seeing that she was on the phone. Santana motion him in to sit and finished her phone call.

"Hey puck what's up?" the Latina asked

"Who did you say was all this for again?" Puck

"Umm Rachel Berry" Santana said

Both of them look at each other finding this name utterly familiar.

"No way" both said in unison

"It can't be can it I mean" Santana said

"That was what I thought too, but I don't know what to think anymore" Puck said

"Well I guess we will find out soon so until then let's get back to work" the Latina replied


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I introduce a very familiar person into Santana's and Puck's life but mostly San's. Hope you like!**

The two days went by too quick for Santana. Everything was in place and perfect and it was the day. She woke up early made sure what she was wearing was amazing. People were suppose to arrive at 10 pm and Rachel Berry and the rest of the cast at 11pm. The day turn to night and all Santana knew was that there was 10 minutes left until the club opened and there were people outside waiting all day. All the staff was ready and looked amazing. Santana felt like she was about to start hyperventilating and Puck saw this so he led her to her office.

"Hey everything's perfect, no need to panic this night is going to rock" Puck assured her

"Really? Then why do I feel like something is going to happen that I don't expect" Santana snapped

"Hey whatever happens I got your back, the whole staff has your back. Get ready we have opened and now we just await the guests of honor. Everything looks amazing San, you did amazing! Now let's go, have fun but knowing you that's a little too much to ask. Just try okay? Besides you look incredible! If you were straight I-" Santana interrupted the Mohawk guy

"That's as far as you need to go to get me up and out that door. But thank you. For everything" Santana said

"No problem boss" Puck replied

The Wanky Nite Club had its nights but never as packed as tonight. It was the place to be that night and with the stars arriving soon it could make this place the biggest club around. The cast arrived 5 minutes late but Santana was just happy they actually made it. They were escorted to their private tables which were filled with bottles of champagne and waiters to get them anything they wanted. The cast sat, some of them started drinking right away and some danced. Santana decided to give them a few minutes before going to say welcome, Puck decided to tag along when this happened. Both decided to go and say hi, the one person that Santana tapped on the shoulder turn and revealed a very familiar face.

"Santana? Puck?" Rachel said "is that really you?"

"Wow it is you. We were kind of thinking the name was put on another face" Santana explained

"It's so nice to see both of you!" Rachel hugged both of them, Puck was called to the front since some underage people we're trying to get inside.

"So you work here?" Rachel asked

"I own this place" Santana responded

"That's awesome" Rachel replied

"Says the girl who made her dreams come true" Santana said

"Yeah" Rachel giggled

Santana found this totally adorable but couldn't understand why.

"Sit with me Santana" Rachel said and the Latina did

"So are you single?" The diva asked

"Umm yeah and you?" Santana asked

"Yup" Rachel said

"What? What happened to finnocence?" Santana asked

"Broke up, long story" Rachel responded "how have you been?"

"Good well work wise amazing thanks to you! And well private life let's just say long story" Santana said

"Santana! Somehow we are running out of booze, what do we do?" Puck asked

"Geez I have to do everything around here, and to think I was going to promote your ass!" Santana said "excuse me Rachel; it was so nice seeing you have fun!"

Santana felt weird she never thought she would miss Rachel Berry.

"Santana wait!" Rachel stopped the Latina "umm I was wondering what you're doing after you close up? Maybe we can get something to eat?"

"By the time I close this place it will be breakfast time" Santana stated

"Well then we can get breakfast. What do you say?" Rachel smiled

"You sure you want to wait?" the Latina said

"Yeah" The diva said

"Okay well see you soon" Santana turned and walked away with the biggest smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love is in the air kind of. Another chapter people I'm trying to get these out as soon as I can. Next probably up on Monday**

When closing came around there were about ten people trying to take pictures with Rachel. The Latina went up to them and told them to leave the star alone but the diva insisted that it was okay since it was only a few of them left. When the last fan got to the star, Santana saw that this person had a little too much to drink and grabbed him before he threw up all over Rachel Berry. She tossed him out and once outside his guts started coming out.

"Santana why did you do that?" Rachel asked

"Well if you wanted puke on that sexy dress then go ahead and chase after that guy" Santana responded

"Um never mind" Rachel replied

"Thought so" Santana smirked "you don't have to wait you know"

"I'm getting the feeling you want me to leave" The diva stated

"No! I mean it's just there's a lot of cleaning I don't want you to wait" Santana said

"Well then I guess I will help" Rachel said

"Don't be ridiculous, you're the star I can't make you clean" the Latina responded

"You're not making me do something I want to do" Rachel said as she walked to put on an apron and gloves.

The whole staff including Santana and Rachel cleaned up only taking 35 minutes. Santana was shocked everything was clean in that amount of time.

"Wow guys the place looks great! Thank you all so much for making this night possible! And let's all give a thanks to Rachel Berry for choosing us" Santana states and everyone cheered "now everyone leave! I want to go"

Everyone started laughing and packed up. Everyone had left and Puck was about to leave saying bye to Santana who was in the office, then Rachel who was waiting by the front door entrance.

"Nice seeing you Rach, and I'm very proud of you" Puck stated

"Thank you Noah, it was so great seeing you too, I hope I get to see more of you soon" Rachel replied

"Me too" Puck said "bye"

Santana closed the office and headed towards Rachel.

"Hey" Rachel said

"Hey" Santana responded "so where do you want to eat?"

"Where do you want to eat?" The diva asked

"Nope this was your idea, you have to pick those are the rules" Santana stated

"Fine there's a diner down like five blocks up the street" Rachel responded

"I live two buildings next to that diner, it's pretty good" Santana said

"Let's go there" Rachel said

Amazingly no one was outside waiting for Rachel which was a relief for her not having to pose for photos. Santana drove Rachel to the diner and they had a lovely breakfast. It was about 5 am and both girls were wide awake, Santana asked Rachel if she wanted her to drive her to her hotel but Rachel asked to hang out more so Santana invited her to her condo since it was so close. Rachel agreed and the two made their way to the Latinas home.

"You want coffee?" Santana asked as the star sat on her couch.

"That would be great, thanks" Rachel responded

Santana gave the mug to Rachel and sat near the girl.

"Your staff did amazing the whole night" Rachel stated

"They did" Santana said taking a sip of coffee

"Especially after you closed" Rachel responded

"Thanks to you" Santana smiled

"I didn't do that much I just helped" Rachel said

"Still that was pretty amazing of you to help" Santana replied

"I would do it again if I ever stay after like that in the future" The diva stated

Santana smiled "I like that smile" Rachel said and Santana blushed

"So umm, how did your big after party end up at Wanky?" Santana asked

"Honestly?" Rachel said "I wanted to see you, when I heard the name I had the biggest feeling it had something to do with you, and I asked to know who owned it and when I found out it was you, I had to do it there"

"So you did know I owned it?" Santana smiled "but why did you want to see me?"

"You probably will think I'm crazy when I say this but I've always liked you" Rachel stated now scared of the Latinas reaction

Santana stopped and thought for a second.

"You know what forget I said that and I'll just leave you alone, bye" Rachel said

Santana couldn't believe it; the girl she used to make fun of nonstop in high school liked her, the girl who she had some feelings for but never said anything liked her, and the girl who is now a movie star liked her. Was this real life or just a dream she was just harshly about to wake up from. Nope it was real and Santana had about a second to say something before that same girl leaves.

The Latina got up and grabbed the smaller brunette and turned her around to face her. She didn't say a word she just moved in and kissed the diva. When they broke the kiss both were taken back and felt like that kiss just made their lives find what's been missing.

"Whoa" both girls said in unison

"That was amazing" Rachel said

"Yeah" Santana said and smiled "you want to stay?" Rachel raised her eyebrow "Not like that you dirty girl, it's almost 7 and I'm tired but if you want to stay you can. But you probably have press or something right? It's alright I can drive you back to your hotel" Santana stopped when Rachel pressed their lips together again.

"I don't have to be anywhere until the night, I would love to stay" Rachel stated and smiled

Santana and Rachel went to the bedroom were nothing but talking and kissing lend them to cuddling and falling asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next Chapter love that you guys are enjoying it. Again sorry I can't upload it all at once but will try whenever I can!**

The afternoon came and Santana woke up yet again to an empty bed. She frowned and thought to herself that it's not possible to be left in a bed alone. She got up and headed for the bathroom when she heard noise coming from the kitchen, she went to the kitchen and found a small brunette cooking.

"Hey" the Latina said

"Oh sorry did I wake you? I wanted to surprise you" Rachel responded

"Wow what did I do to deserve all this?" Santana replied

"Just wanted to do something for you to thank you for letting me stay" The diva stated "now sit its almost ready"

Santana started to sit down "to be honest, I thought you left"

"Well now that you see I'm still here what are you thinking?" Rachel said putting the food in front of the dark skinned brunette

"Thank you" Santana said "I guess when I saw you in here, I felt relieved and happy"

"Really?" Rachel asked

"Yeah" Santana answered and smiled

Both girls ate the food Rachel made and Santana cleaned the dishes when they finished, and Rachel just watched since Santana refused to let her help. When the Latina finished she sat back down at the table where Rachel was at.

"So, you probably have a long day today huh?" Santana asked

"Yeah starts at 5 pm and ends at 1 am" Rachel answered

Through the time they were talking both girls were giggly and smiling a lot.

"You probably do to" Rachel stated

"Yeah I guess hopefully Puckerman is there, setting up" Santana responded

"My bad I'm probably keeping you, I should go" Rachel said

"Rach if I wanted you to leave or wanted to go to work I would have made you leave a long time ago" the Latina stated

"Why haven't you?" the diva asked

"Because I'm really enjoying your company and talking to you" Santana replied

"I do too" Rachel smiled

With that Rachel's phone rang and the star got up and answered it. Rachel had to be at her hotel in 30 minutes. Santana said she would drive her so she got ready and after she would get to the club. They got to the hotel and Santana walked Rachel to her hotel room.

"Here I am" Rachel said opening her door

"Well good luck" Santana responded feeling weird about leaving without any chance of seeing the girl again, the next thing to come out of her mouth caught her by surprise "can I see you again?"

"I was hoping you'd say that" Rachel smiled and cupped the taller girl's cheek and pressed her lips onto the Latinas.

Santana pulled back "is that a yes?"

"Definitely" Rachel said "I'll see you later tonight?"

"Mmm let me think about it" Santana said

"Santana!" Rachel slightly yelled

"Yes" Santana smiled "can I get one more kiss before I leave?"

"Definitely" Rachel responded and

Kissed the taller girl.

Santana went to the club and surprisingly enough it was clean and ready to go for the night. Puck was behind the bar restocking bottles and Santana walked over to talk to him.

"Hey co owner of Wanky Nite Club" Santana said

Puck froze for a second then slowly turned around to face the Latina who was sitting on a bar stool.

"What did you just say?" Puck asked

"I know you heard what I said, so what do you say?" Santana asked

"Are you serious?" Puck said ecstatic

"very" The brunette said "you been with me through everything, when we had 5 customers then no customers, when I couldn't pay the rent here you helped me out and after that performance you did last night, you deserve it. So, you down to co own this place and take over the club world?"

"Hell Yeah!" Puck replied "thanks San! I truly appreciate it; we're going to rule this town!" Puck hopped over the bar and hugged the brunette and spun her around

"Puck stop I'm going to throw up!" Santana shouted

"Sorry" Puck laughed

Santana also laughed and The Mohawk boy wanted to know the details of the night before.

"So San, how did the berry taste?" Puck raised his eyebrows teasing

"You're a pervert, and for your information nothing happened" Santana responded

"Sure" puck said

"I'm serious we talked until like 6 or 7 and then we fell asleep in my bed" Santana said smiling

"c'mon, you don't have to hide what happen you can tell me." Puck said

Unknowingly Rachel was walking up behind Santana and Puck did not see her.

"If you want to know that we had sex I wouldn't be able to tell you, because we didn't and I'm glad because I have to admit that these feelings I have for Rachel are something else" Santana said and Rachel was just hearing standing about 5 steps behind her

"Really?" Puck asked

"Yeah, I want to know her, everything about her. Who would have thought I would feel like this about Berry, but I do and I just can't wait to see her again" Santana stated

Puck smiled when he saw Rachel walking up behind Santana covering her eyes.

"What the hell?" Santana slightly shouted

"You will never guess" Puck stated

"I know I won't I suck at these type of games, but I'm good at getting revenge so whoever is covering my eyes I will get you so I suggest you let go" Santana threatened

Rachel let go and Santana turned to see the mystery person.

"Sorry I wanted to surprise you; you're not going to hurt me are you?" Rachel gave Santana the most adorable smile that couldn't keep Santana mad at the smaller brunette.

"Well since it you I guess I could let this one slide" Santana smiled

"Yay!" Rachel said and hugged the Latina

Rachel was letting go and Santana held onto her hands.

"Wait you owe me for that little game you just did" Santana smirked as pointed to her lips, Rachel nodded and smiled "o yes I do" the diva moved in and kissed the Latina.

"Get a room!" Puck screamed

"Shut up!" Santana yelled back and Rachel just smiled

"I'm so happy that your here" Santana said her arms around the divas waist

"Yeah I heard" Rachel winked

"Shit! How much did you hear?" Santana asked nervously

"Enough to know that I'm so happy I found you" Rachel kissed her again "you want to know a secret?" Rachel whispered and Santana nodded

"I feel the exact same way" Rachel moved her head back to face Santana.

"So I guess I should ask you to be my girlfriend right? I mean it's only been about two days but I really, really like you Rach." Santana said

"Well since you guess you should ask me, then I guess I should say yes" Rachel said sarcastically

"Don't be a smartass" Santana smirked

"Well then how about you ask me properly?" Rachel asked

"Rachel will you be my beautiful gorgeous girlfriend?" Santana responded

"You could of stopped with beautiful girlfriend but I'll take it" Rachel stuck her tongue out

"Is that a yes?" Santana whined

"Santana Lopez is you begging?" Rachel teased

"Rachel berry answer me cause I'm about to let go of you and walk into my office alone" Santana threatened

"No! I'll be your girlfriend" Rachel said hugging the club owner

"I thought so" Santana smirked

"Yo! S we open in 10" puck announced

"Okay!" Santana answered and pouted

"What's wrong babe?" Rachel said with her hands still attached to Santana's neck

"Babe? I like that." The brunette smiled "I want to stay here with you without a bunch of people around"

"Well if you don't open there will be a lot of angry people outside and you won't be able to pay to keep this place open" Rachel said

"Your right. Now let go baby" Santana said and kissed her girlfriend.

Santana started walking away "baby? I like that, I will be in your office" Rachel said turning making Santana blush.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fast forward a bit trying to continue to upload. **

6 months had passed since both girls found each other; Rachel was coming back from another movie premier in Europe. Santana missed the diva so much she couldn't wait to see her after two weeks that she hadn't seen Rachel. This premier was her last one for this movie in particular which meant she had a little time off before her next project which the star was happy about. Rachel's plane arrived at 8 pm and Santana was going to go pick her up. The Latina was at the club and looked at her watch and realizes she had to go for her girlfriend.

"Bye puck!" Santana said

"Where are you going?" Puck asked

"Pick up Rach" Santana responded "I might not come back, you okay to run things or do I need to come?"

"Nah I got this, go have fun" Puck winked

Santana rolled her eyes "bye!" the Latina took off.

Santana was waiting at the gate with roses. The door finally opened and people started walking out. Finally she saw a tiny girl walking out; Santana couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach. When Rachel saw the Latina she smiled and ran towards the girl. Rachel leaped and Santana caught the girl, Rachel pressed her lips onto the Latinas which were greatly received by Santana. They we're so caught up in the moment they forgot all about the paparazzi that were going wild with this public display of affection.

"Rachel Berry who is this?" a man asked

"How long have you been a lesbian?" another guy yelled

"I forgot about them" Rachel whispered in Santana's ear "sorry"

"It's okay, at least now everyone will know your mine and I'm yours right?" The Latina replied

"Are you sure your okay about it coming out like this?" Rachel asked

"Everyone already knew I was gay, doesn't really matter" Santana answered "now can we get out of here, the flashes are making me dizzy"

"Of course let's go" Rachel giggled

"These are for you" Santana handed the flowers to the diva and took her hand and her carry on. While Rachel rolled her luggage and received the Latinas hand as they walked out of the airport.

Santana drove while Rachel changed the radio station.

"I'm so happy your back" the taller brunette said and kissed the stars hand that was intertwined with hers.

"Me too! I missed you" Rachel said

"So what do you want to do?" Santana asked

"You have to go to work so just drop me off at the house" Rachel said

"No I don't I told Puck to take care of the place" Santana replied

"Really?" Rachel asked

"Yeah" the Latina said

"So I get to lie down and have you next to me all night?" Rachel asked

"If that's what you want" Santana said and Rachel nodded

The girls arrived at the house and Rachel put the flowers in a vase "these are beautiful San"

"Just like you" the taller brunette walked behind Rachel and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, and kissed the divas neck.

"Are you hungry?" Santana asked

"A little but I'm more tired, I would just rather go lay down" Rachel said "but if you're hungry ill eat with you"

"No I'm fine c'mon let's go to bed" Santana responded and picked up the girl and carried her up the stairs "Santana! What are you doing?" Rachel said giggling

"You said you're tired so I'm just helping my girlfriend out by carrying you to our room" Santana replied

They arrived to the room and the Latina gently laid the girl down on the bed. Santana kissed the brunette and slowly moved her hands down the divas side.

"Whoa San, I can't not just yet" Rachel said breaking the kiss

"Okay that's fine I'm sorry" Santana said and got up from the bed

"It's just I want to wait if that's fine with you" Rachel asked

"I'm fine Rach, I'm okay with that" Santana said

"Then why won't you come back and lay down with me?" The star asked

"I guess I just need to cool down or something. I'm going to get water you want something?" Santana asked

"Nope I'm fine" Rachel responded

Santana was back in the room where Rachel seemed to be asleep. Santana didn't want to wake her but she wanted to hold her so she scooted closer to the girl and wrapped her arms around her.

"I missed you" Rachel whispered

"I thought you were asleep?" Santana said

"I can't sleep unless I know you're not mad at me" Rachel said

"Rachel I'm not mad, I could never be mad at you. Okay?" Santana said

"Okay. Kiss me?" the diva asked

"Always" Santana said into the kiss


	7. Chapter 7

**Bringing back someone that I think would shake things up for this chapter!**

A week had gone by with everything going perfectly. Rachel was still on vacation and Santana and Puck's club was shooting up in the club world. Santana had an event at Wanky which she had to attend.

"Hey you" Santana said to Rachel who was laying on the couch

"Hey" Rachel smiled

"So you want to be my date for tonight?" Santana asked

"I really want to but I'm tired babe, I workout like crazy today" Rachel said "sorry"

"Its fine I want you to rest up" The Latinas said and kissed her girlfriend.

Santana got ready and left the house around 9 just an hour before the club opened.

"Nice to see you S" Puck said "you ready for tonight?"

"Yup" Santana responded "puck thank you for everything, I know I haven't been around but I'm glad that you have kept this place going."

"No problem, you have struggled enough San and you put up with my crap too, it's the least I can do" puck said "I told you we were going to take this place to the top and we're almost there"

"Almost" Santana smiled

"Let's get it started" Puck said

Rachel was sleeping on the couch when she hears a knock on the door. She wakes up and looks in the peep hole to see who was on the other side. Rachel sees a beautiful woman and decides it's no threat so she opens the door enough to ask who it is.

"Hello?" Rachel asked

"Where's Santana?" The girl snapped

"Umm not here who's asking?" Rachel said

"Adriana Santana's girlfriend" Adriana said "who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm here because I live here and I'm San's girlfriend, you seem a little confused" Rachel said

"Ha you? You wish she loves me I mean look at me can you blame her. Now let me in and get out!" Adriana snapped

"Well that's funny we're have you been for these past months?" Rachel snapped back "because San and I have been together and hanging out here for the past 6 months to be exact and I haven't seen you"

"she's mad at me but if she thinks she is going to get back at me with you then she is really bad at getting revenge" Adriana replied "once she sees me you will be kick out by her in a heartbeat"

"Well then thank god because she is not trying to get back at you so you can leave now" Rachel tried to close the door

"I don't think so, how about you let me in and wait for Santana and she can tell you that she loves me so you can finally get out of my house" Adriana said

"Well you can wait outside" Rachel said and was able to close and lock the door

For some reason everything that was said to her now put Rachel in tears. She texted Santana and told her to get home, Santana read it, left the club and raced home. When arriving she saw a familiar car and got a bad feeling. When reaching her door she saw Adriana waiting.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Santana yelled and Rachel heard and got up near the door

"C'mon baby we always fight like this and you take me back" Adriana said grabbing Santana

"Not like this for two days we would fight but you cheated and I will never forget that I suggest you leave now" Santana explained

"San just kiss me and you will forget all this" Adriana said and moved in but the Latina pushed her face away

"For your info I moved on you should try to find someone that will forgive you when you cheat on them, now get out of my way my girlfriend is waiting for me" Santana stated

"Wait that girl in there?" Adriana asked "you're picking her over me?"

"You're not even in the same category" Santana said

"I know I'm way hotter" Adriana said "now tell her to leave and we can get our love making on"

"ha your nothing compare to Rachel, she gorgeous and amazing and I love her" Santana said shocking the girl "now if you will excuse me I have someone waiting for me, please do me a favor never come back" the Latina stated and walked inside her house and Locked the door. When she turned around Rachel was on the couch and she ran to her.

"Rach I'm so sorry about that" Santana said kneeling to the girl

"Who was that?" Rachel asked

"A problem that I should have told you about a long time ago, I'm sorry I didn't" The Latina responded

"I'm going to bed" Rachel said getting up obviously disturbed with the situation that just happened

"Rachel I'm sorry baby, please let's talk about it" Santana said

"I'm tired Santana I'll see you tomorrow" Rachel left the brunette in the living room

Santana stayed there for about 15 minutes letting Rachel cool down knowing she was upset. She hated herself for not bringing this up to her. When she finally decided to go up to the room, she found an empty bed and the bathroom closed. She heard crying and she knocked on the door.

"Baby are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Rachel lied

"I know you're not please open the door babe"

"I'm okay, go to bed I'll be out soon"

"Rach baby I can't go to sleep knowing you're mad at me, please open the door"

The door opened and Rachel's eyes were red and puffy, you could tell she was crying.

"Like how you used my own words against me" Rachel said walking passed the taller girl

"Well I learned from the best, but seriously Rachel I'm really sorry" Santana said

"It's not you San, it's just what she said I guess it kind of got to me" Rachel replied

"What did she say" Santana asked now angry

"Just that how could you think you could make her jealous by being with me and how in love you were with her" Rachel had tears falling down her cheeks "also that you would leave me... That you would pick her and kick me out" Rachel broke down balling her eyes out falling into Santana's arms. Santana cupped the divas face and looked her in the eyes "Rachel I would and will never leave you for anyone especially her, and of course I would make her jealous dating you, have you looked at yourself in the mirror your super sexy, I love you baby please believe that" Santana said kissing the girls cheek

"She's right though she's hot" Rachel said

"Your hotter and gorgeous and I'm so happy you picked me" Santana responded

"Did you love her?" Rachel asked with her head down

"I thought I did, but I think about it and I think I believed I loved her because when no one was around she would be there" Santana replied "when I got home she was here but when it came to actually being there for me like when I was about to lose the club she was nowhere to be found, when I wanted to stay home to spend time with her she urged me To go work. But the final straw was when I caught her cheating on me in my own bed"

"Oh my, San that's terrible I'm sorry" Rachel said

"No need, thanks to that now I have you" Santana smiled

Rachel returned the smiled and a kiss.

"Can I ask you a question?" Santana said

"Sure" Rachel replied

"Why we're you so scared that I would leave you? Your Rachel Berry, you could get anyone on this planet" Santana asked

"No I can't, besides I just want you" Rachel said "and San... I love you, I really do that's why I'm so scared of losing you"

Santana blushed "wow Rachel, I thought I only felt like that that's why I haven't said anything I didn't want to freak you out" Rachel looked at her "I love you Rachel" Both girls smiled and kissed until both girls fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Really bad at sexy times but at least I tried, here's a bit more drama!**

Santana woke up and decided to go for a run leaving Rachel asleep. When Rachel woke up she found a note from Santana on the night stand. Rachel got up and made breakfast and then went to get the mail. When she returned there was about five bills and an invitation for Santana. The diva was a sucker for invites she knew that Santana wouldn't mind if she opened it. The Latina arrived at home and saw the invitation on the coffee table with the rest of the mail. She picked up the white with gold lettering invite and read what it said

'you are invited to the wedding of Brittany Susan Pierce and Artie Abrams' that's all she was able to read before she broke down to tears. Rachel heard someone enter the house and knew it was her girlfriend.

"Hey baby did you see the invite? Brittany and Artie are getting married, who would of thought-" Rachel stopped when she saw Santana on the couch crying and hugging her knees. The small brunette saw the invite on the ground and knew something was really wrong.

"Hey what's wrong?" Rachel said sitting next to the Latina

"I'm fine" Santana replied wiping her tears

"San something is wrong, what is it?" the diva asked

"Brittany left me 2 years ago to be with Artie in New Jersey" Santana blurted out

"Oh. I'm sorry San I didn't know" Rachel said

"Of course not, I didn't tell you" Santana responded

If that's all your past we can get through it because yesterday wasn't a night I would want to happen again" Rachel replied "except the part where we said I love you to each other"

"I'm sorry you're dealing with all this" Santana said

"Babe this invite right here is nothing okay? I'll help you get through this" Rachel said hugging the brunette

"At least we can just forget this, and Adriana and get on with our lives" Santana said

"I don't want to tell you how to live your life but I think you should go to the wedding" the diva said

"Wait... What?" The Latina snapped

"Don't get mad San it's just a suggestion" Rachel replied

"Okay what do you suggest" Santana responded

"This might give you closure" Rachel replied

"You might have a point which I'm hating right now, but I'm not going" Santana said

"Why not?" Rachel asked

"By myself? Seeing the girl I thought I would be with for the rest of my life get married to her ex, yeah that sounds like an amazing time for me" Santana answered harshly

"Invite says for two" The diva said

"So?" Santana asked

"So It's one week away, I have two weeks until my next project" Rachel said

"You would go with me?" Santana responded

"These were my friends too. How about you take the girl that's sure she is going to be with you for the rest of your life?" Rachel said wrapping her arms around the Latinas neck

"O yeah?" Santana asked

"That's if you want" Rachel said "I will be there for support and give Brittany a chance to see who she lost you to"

"Thank you babe" Santana replied

"I'm sorry but what an idiot for leaving you" Rachel said "have you looked in the mirror?" the Latina giggled and kissed Rachel

Rachel and Santana flew to New Jersey where the wedding was going to be held and they arrived the night before. They rented a car to make it easier than having to call a cab to take them everywhere.

"I'm tired" Rachel said

"Yeah but we will be at the hotel in the bed in a bit" Santana replied while she was driving

They got to the hotel and both girls went to check in. The girl checking them in immediately recognized Rachel.

"Oh my god, your your Rachel Berry" the girl said

"Hi" Rachel said

"I love you! You're amazing and so gorgeous" The girl replied

"That's what I tell her all the time" Santana said giving the girl her credit card

"Wait you're her girlfriend" the girl said

"Yup, so keep your distance" Santana joked and grabbed the key

"I don't mean to bug you but can I bother you for a quick picture and an autograph?" the girl said shyly

"Sure" Rachel smiled

Santana took the picture and after Rachel gave her the autograph.

"Thank you" The girl said

"Thank you for supporting me bye!" Rachel said and Santana grabbed her hand walking to the elevator.

"That was nice of you" The Latina said

"That's the best part of my job" Rachel said and Santana smiled

"Hey I was thinking we just stay in the hotel room until we have to leave" Santana said

"Ha your funny, we did not travel all the way to New Jersey to stay in the room and go back" Rachel replied "we are going to the wedding"

"Fine" Santana whined

They arrived at the room and Santana dropped her bag and jumped on the bed making Rachel laugh.

"You're silly"

"Nope I'm tired"

"Me too" Rachel sat next to the Latina

"Let's sleep babe we have a long day tomorrow" Santana said closing her eyes

"How about we take these clothes of before we sleep" Rachel said

Santana got up and got her bag looking for her pajamas.

"Hey" Rachel said

Santana looked back and froze when she saw Rachel in some lingerie.

"I didn't say to change I said to take our clothes off" Rachel said

"You look amazing" Santana replied

"Thank you so do you" Rachel said "now come back here"

Santana made her way back to the bed without a word. Rachel grabbed the Latina and started to kiss her. The diva started to kiss the brunettes neck.

"Rachel are you sure?"

Rachel kept kissing the dark skinned girl making Santana moaned. The diva pushed Santana on the bed and took off the brunette's shirt. Rachel ran her hands on the Latinas breast then to her back unhooking the bra and throwing it on the floor. Soon all clothes were off, Rachel's hand found the Latinas core and Rachel pushed a finger in.

"Oh rach!" Santana moaned

The diva added another finger moving it in and out, Santana was struggling to find something to hold on to.

"Fuck baby!" Santana screamed

All of a sudden Rachel stopped Making Santana look at her.

"Are you trying to make me beg?" Santana asked

"Maybe" Rachel replied

"Please don't stop babe please" Santana begged

Rachel giggled and continued to pleasure the girl.

"Faster" Santana said and Rachel took it as a command. Rachel moved her hand faster and Santana came.

"That was amazing Rach" Santana blurted out grabbing the girls face and kissed her

"I'm glad" The diva said

Santana took a deep breath and flipped Rachel onto her back.

"Now it's your turn" Santana winked

"Finally" Rachel yelled


	9. Chapter 9

**A big step for a certain blonde and brunette we also learning things about Rachel's past**

The wakeup call was at 7 am and Rachel was the one to pick it up. Rachel went to the bathroom not even realizing she was naked. When she saw herself in the mirror she couldn't help but smile. She took a shower and when she got out Santana was awake but still in bed.

"Hey gorgeous" Santana said

"Hey beautiful" Rachel replied and walked over to the Latina and kissed her.

"How are you feeling?" Santana asked

"Amazing" Rachel answered "that was the second best night of my life"

"Who topped it?" Santana asked

"You did, when you said you loved me" Rachel replied making Santana smiled

"I love you" Santana said

"Love you too" the diva said

"Now get up and take a shower the ceremony starts at 11:30"

"Can we just stay please" Santana said

"Santana." Rachel replied

"I'll go take a shower" Santana pouted and went to the shower

Soon the girls were ready and looked like movie stars. Rachel drove them to the ceremony, when they arrived at the church Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes were arriving at the same time.

"Hey hot mommas!" Mercedes yelled

"Mercedes, I'm so happy to see you" Santana said "you too Kurt, Blaine"

"Hey guys it's been a long time" Blaine said "you girls look amazing"

"Thank you" both girls said

Kurt pulled Rachel to the side leaving Santana with Mercedes and Blaine.

"Hey Ms Rachel berry, I'm so proud of you making your dreams come true" Kurt said "I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you rise to the top"

"Kurt you were, and every time I wanted to quit I thought of you" Rachel said and Kurt smiled "how about you? Starting on Broadway I can't wait to see you!"

"How did you know?" Kurt said

"I have people" Rachel smirked

"Let's get back" Kurt said and Rachel nodded

Santana caught up with Mercedes and Blaine. The Latina realized how much she missed everyone.

"Hey guys" Quinn said

"Hey Q! Nice to see you" Santana said

"You too S" Quinn "all of you"

Everyone nodded and hugged all of them. When she reached Rachel the hug was awkward and everyone noticed.

"So has anyone heard from Finn or Puck?" Quinn asked

"Well Finn should be on his way" Kurt said

"Finns coming?" Rachel asked

"Yeah" Kurt answered

"puck stayed taking care of the club, I told him that we could close for the weekend but instead he gave me this present" Santana said "what about trouthy mouth?"

"Sam is parking the car" Mercedes said

"You and Sam?" Kurt asked

"Yeah we were going to wait until he was here to tell you but we got married!" Mercedes said

"No way!" Kurt said and everyone congratulated her

Sam came up to the crowed "congrats trouthy mouth we just heard the big news" Santana said

"We were suppose to tell them together" Sam smiled

"Sorry I couldn't help it" Mercedes giggled

"I think it's about to start" Rachel said

Everyone went inside to find their seats. Mike was next to Artie as his best man, the whole glee club were seated together and each seat had a name on it. By the looks of the seating arrangement Brittany made it. Santana, Quinn and Sam were seated together next was Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and finally Rachel was seated next to Finn who was already in his seat. Everyone was taking their seat, Santana and Rachel were still walking to the seats.

"How do I have a seat I never received an invite or RSVP." Rachel whispered to Santana

"You know Brittany maybe she sent it to Lima." Santana said

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked

"I sure hope I am" Santana said

"Can't believe I'm sitting next to Finn, I can't hold your hand" Rachel said

"You are supporting me, your here that's all I need" Santana responded "go take your seat I will be fine"

Rachel smiled and kissed the girls cheek. Both girls took their seats and soon Tina was walking down the aisle. Everyone smiled at her and she reached the altar. The wedding march started and everyone stood. Brittany walked down in a beautiful yet simple gown. Santana took a deep breath and looked back to her girlfriend who smiled at her. Finn couldn't stop staring at Rachel.

Brittany arrived at the altar and was now next to Artie.

"Rachel you look amazing" Finn whispered

"Thanks you look good too" Rachel replied

"Can we talk?" Finn asked

"Finn I'm trying to hear" Rachel said

"Sorry after maybe the reception?" Finn said

"If that will make you be quiet okay" Rachel said

"Each one has written their own vows Artie would you like to begin?" the minister asked

"Brittany you are extremely gorgeous, I thank god every day that I have you in my life and now as my wife, you make me so happy, you brighten up any room you walk into, and your dancing is incredible. I promise to love you every second of everyday I promise you I will take care you forever, I love you" Artie finished and Brittany was next.

"Artie you make me happier than lord tubbington has ever made me. Happier than when I hear my headband, I love you Artie if you could make me happy like this every day lord tubbington will live to be many years old" Brittany finished getting a giggle from everyone even Santana.

"If anyone has any reason why these two should not get married speak now or forever hold your peace" the minister asked

At that exact moment Santana realized that she had nothing to say, she realized that she was happy for Brittany and Artie, she knew that Rachel was the one for her.

"Artie will you take Brittany to be you're lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" Artie said

"Do you Brittany take Artie as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"We do" Brittany replied

"We?" The minister asked

"Lord Tubbington and me" Brittany said and Artie just smiled

"Okay we'll by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your husband" the minister asked

Brittany knelt down and kissed Artie.

Everyone was now at the reception except for Santana who was outside talking on the phone with Puck. Rachel went to look for her and found her walking in.

"Hey where did you go?" Rachel asked

"Puck" Santana said

"I turned off my phone now turn off yours and let's have a bit of fun" Rachel said

"Okay sorry" the Latina replied Rachel was about to walk in but was stopped by Santana. "What's wrong?"

"I just want to tell you that I love you and thank you for making me come" Santana said and kissed Rachel

"I love you, c'mon let's go congratulate our friends and dance" Rachel said

Both girls walked hand in hand into the hall. The first dances already happened and now whoever wanted to dance with the bride and groom were welcome to. Only Quinn and Santana lined up to dance with Brittany the rest were males. Rachel lined up to dance with Artie, Quinn finished dancing with Brittany and both girls were wiping their tears. Next was Santana, at first she hesitated but then Brittany called her name.

"Santana!" The blonde yelled in excitement

"Hey Britt Britt" Santana said

"So are you going to dance with me?" Brittany asked, Santana nodded and grabbed the bride's hands.

"It's so good to see you San" Brittany said

"You too B, you look so beautiful" Santana said

"You look amazing" Brittany said

"So how do you feel being married?" Santana asked

"Surprisingly good, I feel like I was born to wear this dress" The blonde said "I can't believe it though, but I think its good we finally went through with it"

"No you were born to dance" Santana corrected "and I'm happy for you Brittany"

"Thank you, I don't want to look back and think I made a mistake" Brittany said

"hey look at me" Santana said "you didn't, you smart Brittany one of the smartest people I know, if there is any chance that this is a mistake you would of known a long time ago and we wouldn't be dancing here right now"

Brittany smiled "tell me I'm wrong?" Santana asked

"I can't, thank you Santana I love you" Brittany said

"Love you too" Santana replied "I think I kind of took over everyone's time dancing with you"

"It's okay your important, my best friend you can take all the time

In the world dancing with me" Brittany said

"You're married!" Santana said "I'm happy for both of you if you ever need anything I'm a call away"

"Thank you so much S" Brittany said and again the bride was in tears with Santana. They continued dancing for a bit longer.

Rachel was pulled to the side by Finn.

"Hey" Finn said

"Hey? You pull me to the side give me a heart attack and all you have to say is hey" Rachel snapped

"I'm sorry" Finn said

"So what's up? You wanted to talk to me?" Rachel asked

"I want you back" Finn blurted out

"What?" Rachel said shocked

"Please Rach I love you give me a chance" Finn said

"I'm flattered but we went through this" Rachel responded "and the whole New York situation can't be forgotten"

"I messed up but I love you."Finn asked "the whole girl's thing can be forgotten"

"Umm no and it's not a thing, I'm actually in a loving relationship right now" Rachel said

"With who?" Finn asked

Rachel was about to open her mouth when Santana walked up "with me, hey baby" Santana kissed Rachel

"No, you two?" Finn asked

"Yes finnocence, problem?" Santana replied

"I guess I have one" Finn said "but if you make her happy I guess I have to find a way to get over it"

"Yup because I love Rachel and I'm

Not planning on ever losing her" Santana said and Finn just walked away.

"My hero" Rachel said

"Always" Santana replied

They headed back to the table with the rest of the former glee clubbers. Rachel decided that she wanted to tell everyone about her relationship to everyone at their table.

"Hey you guys I want to tell you something in case you didn't know" Rachel said

"And that is?" Quinn asked

"Santana and I are together" Rachel said and everyone was very supportive except for Quinn and Santana noticed

"Problem Q?" Santana asked

"I just need to talk to Rachel in private" Quinn said

"Whatever you need to say to her you can say it in front of me" Santana replied

"Rachel" Quinn said

"San its okay" Rachel responded

Both girls got up and walked outside "Rach?" Santana said skeptical of the situation.

"Santana lets go dance" Kurt said and took her to the dance floor with the rest of the group.

"You can't be serious Rachel" Quinn said

"What are you talking about?" Rachel responded

"Santana really?" Quinn bluntly said

"Yes really" Rachel said "who I'm with is none of your business anymore, you didn't want me remember?"

"Yes I did Rachel but I wasn't ready to get married yet" Quinn said "someday doesn't mean no"

"It did to me" The diva replied

"So this is it?" The blonde asked "were done?"

"Yeah" Rachel said

Santana got worried and went to check on Rachel.

"What if I still love you?" Quinn asked

"I love you I once said-" Rachel was cut off by Santana

"What did you just say?" Santana looked at Rachel

"San. I, I was just telling Quinn that there was nothing going on anymore" Rachel said nervously

"That's not what it sounded like, you said you love her" Santana snapped "I didn't even know you two were ever together"

"You didn't tell her Rachel? How we are in love" Quinn said

"What?" Santana yelled and went for the blonde but was held back by Rachel

"Babe please I can explain everything" the dive stated

"No need, thank god this wedding has been going for a while now leaving won't look like something is wrong" Santana said walking away

"Santana!" Rachel said but the Latina was already back in the hall.

The brunette got her things and said bye to the glee club and told them that her club was always open and expected them to go soon. She went to say bye to Brittany which was surprisingly easy. Brittany made her pinky promise to visit and San said yes.

"Well that was awkward" Quinn said

"Yeah thanks" Rachel replied

"Are you mad at me? It's not my fault you didn't tell her about us" the blonde said

"What us? There is no us Quinn, not anymore I moved on you should too" Rachel stated

"What if I can't?" Quinn asked "remember new York? Nyada, Yale us together all the memories we made? We can have that again Rach, all you need to do is say yes"

"I do remember and I remember the night you broke my heart. I'm sorry Quinn but I love San. And that's it" Rachel replied and went to find her girlfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

**The wedding part 2**

Santana started walking out when Artie stopped her.

"Hey you're leaving?" Artie asked

"Yeah thanks for the invite and congrats" Santana replied

"What's wrong?" Artie asked

"Nothing" Santana said

"San me and you were never close but when you're sad or something is wrong I can tell" Artie explained "I know it might be weird for you and I with the whole Brittany situation but I always felt we could be friends"

"Your right Artie and I Would like to be friends" Santana genuinely smiled

"What wrong, is it Quinn and Rachel?" Artie asked

"How did you know?" Santana asked

"Brittany and I used to hang out with them when they were together" Artie said "don't worry about it, to be honest with you Rachel has ever been happier and I think that's because of you. Quinn broke her heart, but she was never as happy with Quinn as she is with you"

"Thank you" Santana said and kissed Artie on the cheek

" No problema" Artie smiled

"Congratulations again" The Latina said "O before I forget, break her heart Artie SNIX comes out, Bye"

"No need for SNIX" Artie said now a bit afraid

Santana laughed and went to the car.

Rachel said goodbye to everyone and Artie told her Santana should be waiting for her outside.

"Santana where are you, damn why did I tell her to turn off her phone" Rachel said to herself, then decided to go to the parking and found Santana in the driver's seat.

"Hey unlock the door" Rachel said

Santana did as she was told

"Hey, I'm sorry about all that" Rachel said

"Whatever" Santana replied

"No not whatever we need to talk about this" The diva answered back

"Well how about you let me drive us back to the hotel and we will talk there" Santana snapped

"Fine" Rachel said a bit angry

"Fine" Santana was mad also

They arrived at the hotel and Santana was the first to speak "so you and Quinn huh. Glad to see you know all my past relationships but I know nothing of yours"

"Santana I'm sorry, it just didn't seem like it mattered" Rachel stated

"Something big like you proposing to Quinn and she denying it, that didn't seem to matter?" Santana asked

"I guess" Rachel answered

"No you know what I think, you think you love me because you got dumped by her and you were able to get me" Santana said and then realize what she said and regretted every word "shit Rachel I didn't mean that"

"That's funny because that's exactly what came out of your mouth" Rachel replied now in tears "I can't believe you would think that I would try and replace you with Quinn"

"I'm sorry Rach, I don't want to think that but how do you want me to take this? I know I didn't tell you about Adriana right away and that night sucked and I'm sorry for that and I also didn't tell you about Brittany and I regret those situations" Santana said "but at some point of either of those conversations you don't think it would of been a good idea to tell me about the proposal or what happened with Finn? Which by the way I still don't know what happened"

Rachel couldn't keep the tears from rolling down her face. "I'm sorry"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Santana demanded

"I was scared! Alright?" Rachel yelled "I was scared that if I told you all that you would- you would leave me"

Santana was surprised, now looking at Rachel with an understanding face. The Latina knew that even though she was a big star the diva had insecurities and being dumped once again is a big one. Santana walked over to the girl and grabbed her hands.

"What did I tell you about me leaving?" Santana asked

"You would never" Rachel answered

"I would never leave you, I love you way too much for that to happen" Santana responded "I just wish you would have told me"

"I'm sorry, I love you San" Rachel replied

"Stop saying you're sorry and kiss me" Santana said

"Okay" Rachel lean forward and kissed the Latina.

After the kiss Rachel decided to tell Santana about her past relationships.

"Well when Finn and I got to New York we were happy, but it was just the same routine I would go to school he would go to work and then I would go to auditions and he'd be home. One night I made him go out with me to dinner and some girl who was prettier than me came up and said hi to him and he became a whole different person, he didn't even preset me as his girlfriend" Rachel started tearing up "when we got home he admitted that this girl works with him and had been flirting with him on numerous occasions, and that he would flirt back"

"You know if I would have known I would of kicked his ass" Santana said and Rachel smiled "sorry continue"

"I yelled at him and he left the house and after I went for a walk and ran into Quinn, we talked and she told me that she wanted to see me again and I agreed when I got back Finn was still not home"

"Where was he?" Santana asked

"At a bar, when he got home he was completely drunk and told me that he was with the same girl and they kissed" Rachel stated crying

"I'm sorry Rach"

"It's okay but I called Quinn and told her, she said if I wanted to I could stay at her home, and I said yes. That's where we developed our relationship"

"Okay um can we stop and continue this tomorrow back home?" Santana asked "thinking of you with other people is starting to bug me, I've heard about enough for one night"

Rachel just laughed "sorry for tonight and all that happened"

"Its okay babe, this is what relationships have bumps in the road but we are able to get through them together right?" Santana replied

"Of course, I love you" Rachel said and kissed the Latina until they fell asleep.

Santana woke up with her arms around Rachel and she couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning beautiful" Rachel said

"Good morning gorgeous, I didn't even know you were awake" Santana replied

"I woke up to you asleep and I just wanted you to hold me like this forever" Rachel whispered

"I wish we could but we have a flight in 4 hours" Santana said

"Why?" Rachel whined

"O c'mon get up we need to pack" Santana said pulling the girl out of the bed

"No" Rachel was fighting back making Santana laugh "Rachel you have to get up"

"I don't want to" The diva whined

"Fine stay there I'll be packing and leaving in 4 hours, I'm going to take a shower lazy" Santana said

Santana walked towards the bathroom and while she did she took her clothes of teasing Rachel.

"Damn you and your sexy body" Rachel yelled

"Get up and come see what your missing" Santana called out and turned on the shower but Rachel didn't come in the bathroom so she just jumped in the water. Santana was showering and then someone hugged her from behind.

"Why are you so hot?" Rachel said and kissed the taller girls neck

"To get you out of bed" Santana replied

"Funny" Rachel said and her hands started wandering around the front of the Latina

"Rachel berry are you trying to seduce me in the shower" Santana asked

"Is it working?" Rachel asked

"Maybe" Santana answered

Rachel moved her hands up and grabbed the Latinas breast making Santana moaned and continue to pleasured the Latina.

"So you ready to go Santana?" Rachel said grabbing her luggage "I already checked out"

"Back to our lives" Santana replied "I love this room can we just take it with us?"

"I love it too but no" Rachel said embracing the Latina

"Best week ever" Santana said and kissed Rachel

"Best!" The diva responded

"Let's go" Santana said and reached out her hand

Rachel took it "let's" and both girls flew back to Los Angeles.


	11. Chapter 11

**Really short chapter which I really didn't realize sorry!**

When they arrived back home, life was better than ever. Both girls were happier than any of them had ever been with anyone else. Rachel was starting a new movie and Santana and Pucks club was becoming a celebrity hangout. Puck wanted Santana back at the club to see the success. Rachel's part in the movie was a secondary character and would only be gone for 2 weeks in New York. Santana was so bummed but knew this is what her career and dream is.

"Why are you leaving me?" Santana said

"Santana don't start please you will make me cry" Rachel stated

"I'm sorry I'm just going to miss you" The Latina replied

"You know you can visit me in New York and I'll be back in your arms in no time you will see" Rachel said kissing Santana

"Thank god I have the club to keep me busy. I really don't want you to go" Santana said laying on the couch

"Am I going to have to pull you out of this couch like you did to me at the hotel" Rachel said

"You're going to get naked?" Santana winked

"No. Now get up and drive me please" The diva said making Santana pout

"Fine" Santana got up and both girls headed to the airport

When they reached the airport there was only a few paparazzi outside. Santana grabbed the girl's luggage and then headed towards the gate with diva. There was not much time left before Rachel had to board the plane. Rachel was tearing up and Santana was wiping off her own tears.

"Well this is my plane" Rachel said

"Yeah" Santana replied

"Don't cry Santana I'm already crying" The smaller brunette said

"I can't help it, I just love you so much" the Latina said

"I love you too" Rachel stated "I already miss you, but I will be back I promise and you better try to visit me"

"I miss you too and I promise I will try" Santana said

"Last call to new York" the woman yelled

"Time to go" Rachel said

"I love you babe" Santana responded

"I love you baby" Rachel replied

Santana and Rachel shared the most romantic kiss anyone could ever imagined and it was caught on camera by the paparazzi.

"I've got to go ill talk to you soon" Rachel said

Santana nodded "I love you" the Latina said as Rachel was going towards the gate. "Love you" Rachel replied and the door was closed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Story almost done but still more drama to come! Hope you like it!**

One week had passed and it's been 2 days since Santana had not talked to Rachel. The Latina started to become worried because Rachel didn't answer her phone she decided to fly to New York to make sure she was okay. Santana got to New York and got to the studio where Rachel would be at.

"May I help you?" the guard asked

"Yeah I'm looking for Rachel Berry?" Santana replied

Rachel's publicist was walking in the studio and spotted the Latina.

"Name?" the guard asked

"She's with me" Nancy said

"Okay ms you can go" The guard smiled

"Thanks" Santana replied and walk with Nancy inside

"Hey Santana what brings you here?" Nancy asked

"Rachel. I haven't been able to contact her I got worried." The Latina responded

"O." Nancy said

"O? O what?" Santana asked

"I thought Rachel called you and told you what happened" Nancy said "seeing you here I thought she told you and asked you to wait for her here"

"No what happened?" Santana asked

"Well I just got off the phone with her and she will be here in 2 hours just in time for her call time" Nancy said

"Where is she?" Santana now anxious

"One of her friends got in an accident 4 days ago and she's been going to visit her at the hospital everyday" Nancy replied

"Wait what friend? And what's the address?" The Latina demanded

"Well Here I'll text you the address and the name" Nancy went through her phone after she texted the address to look for the name "umm Quinn?"

"O shit. Thanks I have to go" Santana said and ran off

"You are welcome" Nancy responded

Santana got to the hospital and asked for the room Quinn was in. She got to the room and walked in and Quinn recognized her.

"Santana, so good to see you" Quinn said making Rachel turn in shock.

"Hey Q, how are you doing?" Santana said getting closer to both girls

"I'm okay better now that my best friend is here" Quinn said catching Santana off guard, the truth of the matter neither girls could be father more than best friends since two years ago

"Umm-" Santana was cut off by Quinn "where's Brittany?"

"I umm I don't know" Santana replied

"What? How don't you know where your girlfriend is" Quinn giggled

"What?" Santana was so confused and Rachel excused the both of them and pulled Santana out of the room

"What the hell is going on?" Santana demanded

"Quinn got in a car accident and lost her memory" Rachel said "she doesn't remember these past years. All she remembers is up to when she and myself where together"

Santana looked uncomfortable "wait what?"

"She thinks I'm still her girlfriend and well she thinks you're still with Britt" Rachel said with we head down

"Well now we have to go and tell her the real story" Santana said then stopped herself "wait umm it's been four days and you haven't told her"

Rachel just looked down in defeat

"Rachel?" The Latina asked

"Sorry it's just, what a harsh way to remember your life but then to know that it's not like that" Rachel explained

"well your mine now you can't lead her on like this, she will just fall more in love with you what if her memory doesn't come back" Santana replied "you need to tell her now"

"I know but I can't now" Rachel said

"What do you mean?" Santana responded

"She has no one right now, I'm the only one that she recognizes and is near her" Rachel said "she told me she's scared to be alone because she knows no one"

"Fine don't tell her but I will" Santana said walking back in the room

"Santana!" Rachel said trying to pull the girl back but failed

"Hey S, what took you guys so long? And where's my girl?" Quinn asked

"Quinn there's something I have to tell you well me and Rachel" Santana replied "timing sucks but we have to tell you the truth"

"Okay?" Quinn said

"Rachel and I are in love" Santana blurted out and Rachel walked in when this was said

"What?" Quinn asked "no, Rachel tell me this isn't true"

"I, I" Rachel couldn't finish her sentence

"Rachel?" Santana said "tell her"

"Rachel you cheated on me?" Quinn asked now in tears

"No she didn't the truth is you broke up with her she got to Los Angeles and ran into me and we have been together for months" Santana said

"I want to hear it from Rachel" Quinn said

"It's true Quinn, I'm sorry" Rachel said

"You're sorry?" Santana responded

"Santana that's not what I mean" Rachel tried to explain

"You know what you two have fun, I'm

Going back to my life" Santana said "Quinn I hope you get better and Rachel I guess I'll see you whenever you're not sorry for loving me, unless you lied about that"

"Santana please wait" Rachel said chasing after the Latina and catching

Her by the door

"For what?" Santana demanded

"You can't believe that I lied about loving you" Rachel said

"Well you couldn't even tell Quinn, I had to" the Latina said

"I'm sorry it's just seemed awkward" Rachel whispered "I do love you San"

"I'm sorry I don't believe it" the brunette replied "your girlfriend is in their"

"You're my girlfriend and your here" Rachel responded "come here"

"Why?" Santana asked

Rachel pulled her and cupped Santana's cheeks "I love you" Rachel said and kissed the Latina. Quinn was able to see what happened thought the window and couldn't help but cry.

"I love you but I still don't believe you" Santana smirked and Rachel kissed her again "your getting closer" Rachel kissed her once more for a little longer "okay your almost there"

"Santana I love you" Rachel said

"Okay I love you too" Santana replied

"Let's go back in" Rachel said

"no I think it's super awkward I'll go to your hotel room and wait for you there maybe go sightseeing a bit" Santana responded "tell Quinn I say goodbye" Santana leaned in and kissed Rachel " I love you"

"Love you more"

Rachel walked back in and Santana left.


	13. Chapter 13

**Second to last chapter! **

The Latina decided to stay with Rachel for the remainder of the movie. The last day of them being in New York and Rachel wanted to go see Quinn one last time before they left. Santana went along with Rachel to say goodbye. They arrived and Quinn opened the door to her apartment. The blonde was remembering things but still believed that she and Rachel were dating.

"Hey Rachel" Quinn said grinning

"Hey Quinn, we came to see how your doing and to say goodbye" Rachel replied

"We?" Quinn asked

"Santana and I?" Rachel responded

"O" Quinn said disappointed

"Hey Quinn, hope you don't mind that I accompanied my girlfriend to come and say goodbye to you" Santana smirked

"No umm not at all" The blonde replied

"Come in"

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked

And Santana just sat next to her holding the small girls hand

"Better remembering things, but some are tough to know what is really going on" Quinn said "when do you leave?"

"Tonight" Santana replied

"That's soon" Quinn said

"Yeah" the Latina responded

"Can't believe your leaving" The former cheerio said

"Yeah" Rachel whispered

"I know Santana you probably don't want to but can I please just have a minute alone with Rachel?" Quinn asked and the Latina just stare at her "please?"

"Its okay babe just one minute" Rachel asked

"Fine one minute" Santana snapped and went outside

"You can't just leave me Rachel" Quinn blurted out

"Quinn I'm sorry but I told you this was going to happen" Rachel replied

"Please, you're the only one I have the only one that loves me please don't leave me, you told me what happened between us and I understand but why don't I remember? I just remember us together here and walking around town happy, maybe this happened to me as a second chance with you" Quinn stated

"I can't I'm with Santana and-" Rachel said but was interrupted by the blonde

"You can't or won't? Look me in the eye and tell me that you taking care of me didn't bring back any feelings?" Quinn demanded

"Yeah Rachel, look her in the eye and tell her" Santana said busting through the door "minutes up"

"Sorry but we have to go" Rachel said

"Wait tell her" Santana said

"Tell her what?" Rachel asked

"That you don't have feelings for her, we have a little bit of time" Santana responded "it's not that long of a speech to tell her"

Rachel stood between the girls trying to speak and no words came out.

"Rachel?" Santana asked "tell her"

"Yeah Rachel tell me" Quinn walked closer to the small brunette

"Uh uh blonde back off" Santana said and Quinn did

"I can't" Rachel blurted off

"What?" Santana screamed

"I knew it" Quinn replied

"Shut up Fabray, Rachel we are over" Santana said and took off

"Santana wait!" Rachel yelled walking towards the brunette to stop her but Quinn held her back

"Quinn let go" Rachel demanded

Quinn spun Rachel around and kissed her.

"What the hell?" The diva said

"You really don't love me like that anymore do you?" Quinn asked

"I told you many times that no" Rachel said "I love Santana with all my heart I need to go apologize and explain myself to her and hope she forgives me"

"Wait? Why couldn't you tell me you didn't have feelings for me" Quinn asked

"Because I do but nothing like before, nothing like what I have with Santana. The feelings I thought I had just made me realize that those are what I thought was love but nothing compared to the actual love I have with San. I realized that Santana is the love of my life. I'm sorry but I have to go" Rachel stated

"Rachel she will forgive you" Quinn said

"Thanks lets hope" Rachel replied and walked away

Santana was on the airplane back to LA when she finished listening to the conversation Rachel and Quinn had via telephone. All thanks to Quinn who dialed Santana and left her phone in her pocket where the diva couldn't see it. Santana realized that she needed to get off the plane and find her girlfriend but when she got up to get off it was too late. Now she was on her way back to Los Angeles and Rachel was barely on her way to the airport. Rachel got to the airport and found that Santana boarded the plane. She waited for the next flight and went back home wondering if home was still with Santana. The Latina waited at the airport for Rachel to arrive. When Rachel got to LA, anyone can tell she was crying, Santana saw the girl and ran to her.

"Santana?" Rachel said and got picked up by the Latina and kissed her.

"You forgive me?" Rachel asked

"Hell yes, I tried to get out of the plane but it was too late I'm sorry I was so stubborn and a bitch do you forgive me?" Santana asked

"You're asking me for forgiveness?" Rachel said

"Yes" Santana said

"Well don't this is my entire fault and how do you forgive me?" Rachel asked

"Let's just say thanks to Quinn I have you" Santana said

"What?" Rachel replied

"Let's just go home?" Santana said

"I'd thought you would never ask" Rachel replied


	14. Chapter 14

**Last Chapter! I really hope you all enjoyed this pezberry fanfic, it's not anything amazing it was just me and my mind thinking of this story and actually putting it up for people to read. Imagining Pezberry actually together is awesome! But thank you for everyone who read it and continued to read it, even without a beta. Thanks amazing people!**

A year had passed both girls were in a good place and their relationship was stronger than ever. Rachel was a movie star, a TV star and now a famous singer and Santana had opened another club that was a success. Puck heard about Quinn and brought her to LA. He cared and still loved the blonde. Quinn couldn't help but fall in love with Puck all over again. She knew she loved Rachel once but it was possible that she fell for the Diva only but could not see any other girl in that way. Santana and Rachel were happy to see that this high school sweetheart were back together. Rachel and Santana had spoken about children but were unsure when they would want one. In Rachel's mind, her life was so fast paced that a baby was not in the cards but Santana on the other hand didn't want a baby without being married to Rachel first. Rachel was nominated for two Grammys song of the year and album of the year. The awards were on Sunday and both girls were excited and nervous. Santana wore a black dress nothing fancy, she wanted all the attention on her girl. Rachel wore an amazing red dress perfect for the Grammys and the Latina told the diva she fell in love with her all over again after seeing her in that dress. They were arriving to the red carpet.

"How are you feeling?" Santana asked

"Nervous" Rachel whispered

"Don't be I'm with you the whole time

Okay?" the Latina said

"K" Rachel responded "I love you"

"Love you" Santana replied "you ready? We are here"

"Ready as I'll ever be" The diva said

Both girls got off and the screams were unbelievable. Rachel reached for Santana's hand, "I'm here, don't worry" the Latina assured Rachel

Guliana rancic was the next to be interviewer

"Hey gorgeous, here we have the ever lovely talented Rachel Berry who looks amazing how are you doing?"

The host asked

"I'm great nervous but great" Rachel replied

"You're nominated for two awards, which I hope you take home because I love your album it's a fav of mine"

"Thank you"

"Thank you for making that album, who are you wearing by the way?"

"Versace"

"We saw you get off of the car with your girlfriend who is just as beautiful as you, is she your biggest fan?"

"I would hope so" Rachel giggled "yeah she's the most amazing person in the planet and I'm really lucky to have her"

"Why don't you bring her up here"

"Santana" Rachel waved the Latina over

"Hi Santana, we are talking about tonight with Rachel and her nominations what do you think will happen?"

"we are just hoping for the best, I know she put her heart and soul into this album you can hear it from the speakers, she's unbelievable and no matter the outcome I'm so proud of

Her and I love her" Santana said

"Aww I love you too! Such an amazing couple and support system you two have, I wish you the best of luck Rachel it was really nice to meet you" Guliana said

"Thank you" Rachel replied and both girls headed into the award show.

The show was amazing, many people Rachel admired were either on stage singing or accepting an award. The next category was album of the year sadly she didn't win single of the year but Santana had hope for album. Rachel on the other hand knew she wasn't winning anything that night because if she didn't win single how is it possible to win album, it didn't make sense in her mind.

"Please welcome Taylor swift and Demi Lovato" the announcer said

"Album of the year is just as big as record of the year" Demi said

"We have 5 incredible talented artists up for this award" Taylor stated

"You being one of them Taylor, along with hot chelle Rae, Beyonce, Rachel Berry, and Adele" Demi replied

"How about we see who takes home this Grammy?" Taylor suggested

"And the winner for Record of the Year is... Rachel Berry!" Demi and

Taylor said joyous

Santana smiled while Rachel sat there in disbelief.

"Babe you won! Get up you won!" Santana said pulling Rachel off her seat. Rachel was in tears, she pulled Santana close for a quick kiss before going up to the stage. "I love you" Rachel said walking up towards the two singers.

Demi and Taylor hugged and congratulated the diva.

"Oh my, wow. This is crazy, I was sitting there accepting the fact that I wasn't going to win and here I am. I was sure one of the other noms were winning like Taylor. You know it's hard to win when this woman is in the category. But umm thank you so much to god first and foremost, my dad's for all the support. My agent publicist manager my fans I love all of you. And a big amazing thank you to my girlfriend Santana I love you so much baby, thanks for believing and also getting my butt off that chair or else I would still be frozen there. This is amazing. Thank you everyone!" Santana was in tears. Rachel blew a kiss to her and walked back stage. After all the inter views and the after party, Santana had directed the driver to drive them to the beach instead of going home. Santana had set up a late night dinner on the beach just for the two. Rachel was still indisbelief looking at her Grammy.

"You deserve it you know" Santana said

"I hope so" Rachel replied

"You do" the Latina said and kissed Rachel.

"This limo ride is taking forever" Rachel stated

"In a rush?" Santana asked

"Yes I want to get home and show you how thankful I am to have you" Rachel winked and Santana swallowed the lump in her throat. The limo stopped and the driver opened the door.

"Why are we at the beach?" Rachel questioned

"I have something to show you now put this on" Santana explained handing Rachel a blindfold

"Why?" Rachel asked

"Please just do it" Santana said "nothing will happen to you trust me"

"I trust you" Rachel replied and put on the blind fold

Santana picked up the girl making Rachel laugh and walked to the set up. She put her down and told her to take off the blind fold.

"Wow San, this is beautiful" Rachel said "this is all for me?" Santana nodded "what if I didn't win?"

"We were still going to come here" The Latina said "if you lost hopefully this would cheer you up but now it's a celebration for your win"

"That's so romantic" Rachel replied "kiss me"

"With pleasure" Santana said

They sat down and had dinner, neither could take their eyes off each other. Santana had another surprise and image couldn't wait anymore.

"Rach I want to ask you something" Santana said

"Okay" Rachel replied "ask away my love"

"You make me so happy Rachel Berry, I love you with all my heart and I can't imagine one day without you. We had bumps in the road and I'm not saying they are not going to be some in the future, but we have passed through them and we are happy at least I know I am. You're amazing and every day I look in the mirror and realize that I have Rachel Berry as my girlfriend and I am the luckiest girl on earth. I've been thinking about this for a very long time and tonight whether you won or lost this was going to happen. I love you Rachel Berry will you make me the happiest girl in the world and marry me?" Santana pulled out the gorgeous ring and showed it to Rachel.

"Really?" Rachel asked tearing up

"Yes really" Santana laughed "what do you say?"

"Yes, Yes!" Rachel stated

Santana smiled and put the ring on the divas finger "I love you" the Latina said and picked up Rachel kissing her and spinning her in a circle. "I love you Santana Lopez but I'm the happiest and luckiest girl in the world tonight"


End file.
